


Dusk Time Evolution

by androgynousclintbarton



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pokemon AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28361580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: Kakashi's hanging out with Gai at his Pokemon gym after a long visit to the Alola region, when his newest pokemon Rockruff decides it's time to make a change.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: KakaGai Week 2020 entries





	Dusk Time Evolution

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alumort](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alumort/gifts).



Kakashi had only been back in the Kanto region for a day, and he had already returned to his regular training regime. Well, the training regime that Gai made him keep up with whenever he would find time to visit him at his gym. Something that Kakashi had not been keeping up with during his visit to the Alola region, resulting in his current situation.

Flat on his back in the middle of Gai’s gym, staring up at the ceiling as it slowly opened above him. Apparently Gai had decided they needed to do some stargazing in his gym while Kakashi was gone, because he didn’t remember his boyfriend having a gym with a roof that could open before. 

“You like it?” Gai’s face showed up above his, a bright smile on his face. “I thought it would be a nice change. The gym was starting to feel boring.”

Boring was the last word Kakashi would use to describe Gai’s gym. The place had been set up as an obstacle course that trainers had to navigate their pokemon around in order to even have a chance at fighting Gai. The whole gym screamed ‘extra’, and with an opening rooftop it only became more obvious how much extra Gai thought he had to be.

Kakashi loved it. 

Reaching his hands over his head, he smiled up at Gai and waited patiently for him to understand what he was trying to do. It took a moment, but when it finally dawned on him Gai chuckled and got down on his knees, lowering himself to press a gentle kiss against Kakashi’s forehead. 

“I love it.” He smiled, resting his hands on the back of Gai’s neck so that he couldn’t pull away anytime soon. “The view is beautiful. Especially when you’re in it.”

Seeing the light tinge of a blush, Kakashi chuckled. He loved embarrassing Gai because no-one else in the world expected that of him. The hardened tactician that no pokemon trainer could beat and receive a badge from, being adorable? Unheard of. 

A heavy weight came to rest across his waist, pulling his attention downwards so that he could see the small Rockruff that had now decided to make him its bed. A perfectly acceptable way for him to find himself pinned to the ground for the rest of the night, in his opinion. 

“She seems to like you.” Gai beamed, reaching out to pat Rockruff on the head. “How long into your journey did you find her?”

Thinking back, Kakashi couldn’t help but smile as he recalled the playful Rockruff that had come charging up to him on his second day in Alola, bumping her head against his leg until he finally got up and started to play with her.

She had even gone so far as to bump her nose against a luxury ball that Kakashi dropped while they were playing, allowing herself to be caught without any fuss. A happy accident that Kakashi didn’t have any repeats of during the rest of his visit. 

“Two days,” he responded after realizing that he had never actually answered Gai’s question. “I was two days into my trip when she decided to join me.”

“Impressive. Is she always so…” Gai made a gesture with his hand, the descriptor that he was searching for clearly not coming to mind.

Playful would work in most cases, as Rockruff was quite the playful pup. But Kakashi didn’t think that was what Gai meant since he had quite a few playful pokemon of his own. No, instead he was probably trying to address the fact that Rockruff had gotten quite aggressive during their battle, biting Gai’s Hitmonchan in the leg even when Kakashi hadn’t ordered her to.

That was a much newer personality trait that Kakashi was trying to deal with.

“I asked professor Mabui about her aggressiveness a few days before we came home,” he explained, glancing back down at Rockruff as she relaxed on top of his stomach and looked up at the sky. “She was starting to get a bit more aggressive during battles a week before we were due to leave. The professor said it was perfectly normal for a Rockruff, and that in most cases it meant that they might be ready to evolve soon.”

During the plane ride home Kakashi had done a bit of research on Rockruff’s evolutions, wanting to know as much as possible about the pokemon that he might end up with. It had been quite an interesting read and Kakashi had found himself stuck trying to decide which form he would prefer. The midday form looked cool and the rock typing was certainly a new addition to his team, but he always had a certain fondness for a dark type pokemon as well. He didn’t have many of those either, since he was mostly an electric type trainer.

“It’s about what, 5:30 pm? If Rockruff were to evolve right now I think she would end up taking the midnight form. It’s really quite a sight, with beautiful red eyes and a dark typing that would compliment my team nicely I think.”

Gai laughed above him. 

“As long as it’s a dog, do you really care what type it is?” He smiled back down at Kakashi. “Either way you’re going to spoil her rotten and play with her all the time, regardless of how much the rocks around her neck bruise you.”

He certainly wasn’t wrong about that. Kakashi loved all of his pokemon, and even though his dogs didn’t really fit into the electrical theme of his teams he still loved to play with them and spoil them as much as possible. The type of pokemon they were had never really mattered to him.

Still, that didn’t mean he wouldn’t love a dark type pokemon, or even a rock type. Most of the dog pokemon were normal type and keeping Growlithe from Obito’s greedy fire-loving hands was difficult most days. 

“Hmm, someone’s excited.” Coming out of his thoughts, Kakashi frowned when he saw Gai staring down at Rockruff, who had only just started to move again. Following his boyfriend’s line of sight, Kakashi stared at the pokemon as she sat up on his stomach and looked up towards the setting sun over Gai’s gym. “What do you think she’s looking at?”

“The sun, maybe?” Kakashi suggested, watching as Rockruff stood up on all four paws, her body starting to give off a faint glow. “Oh… oh!”

Was it really that time already? 

Sitting up, Kakashi watched as the faint glow slowly grew stronger until it covered Rockruff's whole body. “What are you going to be, hm?” He was tempted to reach out and pet Rockruff, but that really wasn’t a good idea when she was in the middle of evolving. Especially given her more aggressive nature over the last week. 

“Beautiful.” Gai’s hand came down to rest on his shoulder. “She’s going to be beautiful.”

That he couldn’t disagree with.

As Rockruff’s body started to grow, Kakashi felt the pressure of her heavier weight pushing down on his abdomen. It was obvious that he wasn’t going to be able to let Lycanroc put all of her weight on him anymore or he’d be crushed under her body weight. 

He was already threatened with death by cuddles whenever he shared a bed with Gai. He didn’t need to take that risk with his pokemon as well. 

“Oh…” His eyes widened when the glow started to fade away, Rockruff’s blue tinted fur now a darker hue with spikes of fur all around her neck. When she looked back at him she had brilliant green eyes, and an extra long spike of rock that arced over her head sort of like the midnight form. “That’s… uh…”

“Not what you were expecting?” Gai finished for himself, reaching out once again to pet Lycanroc’s head. “What form is this?” 

“That I do not have an answer to,” Kakashi admitted. “This doesn’t look like either of the forms that I read about. It’s something new.”

Gai looked back down at him, confusion etched on his face. “You’re telling me your Rockruff just evolved into a completely unknown form?” The only response that Kakashi could give was a short quick nod of his head. Taking in Kakashi’s answer, a small smile started to pull at Gai’s lips. “Does that mean you get to name it?”

Thinking about it for a second, Kakashi reached out and gave Lycanroc a gentle pat on the head, ignoring the slight pain in his chest from the increased weight now on top of his body. “What do you think, hm?” He smiled up at her. “What kind of name suits such a beautiful pokemon?”

Lycanroc responded by leaning in close and licking a long stripe up the side of Kakashi’s face. “Right, you don’t care what it’s called,” he chuckled. Wrapping his arms around the pokemon, Kakashi hugged her close to his body and turned his attention back up to the sky. “Well, the other two forms are named after the time of day since that’s what determines the Rockruff’s form when it evolves, so how about ‘Dusk form’?” 

“It’s perfect.” When he glanced back at Gai he couldn’t help but chuckle when he saw the way his boyfriend was gazing back at him. “What?”

“Sometimes I forget how adorable you are.” His eyes widened while a blush started to creep its way up the back of his neck. “It’s true, Kakashi.”

Throwing a hand over his face, Kakashi glared up at Gai from between his fingers. “Stop it,” he grunted as Lycanroc laid down over his chest. “Stop it right now. I am not adorable. I am a scary ruthless gym leader that no one likes.”

“A scary ruthless gym leader that lets his pokemon cuddle up on his chest and asks them if they like the name he’s trying to give their new form.” Gai reached out and poked Kakashi in the nose, laughing when the electric type user glared up at him. “But if it’ll make you feel better, I could join the cuddles.”

Turning his head away from Gai, Kakashi dropped one arm to the ground beside him and waited for his boyfriend to take the hint. With no further commentary Gai laid down on the floor beside Kakashi and cuddled up to his side, laughing when Kakashi brought his arm back up around his waist and turned to look back at him.

“So, is it a good name?”

“Perfect.” Gai beamed. “Just as I would expect from my eternal rival.”

Gai in his arms, a newly evolved Lycanroc resting on his chest, and a beautiful sunset in the sky above. Kakashi really couldn’t think of anywhere he would rather be at this moment. 


End file.
